Ichigo Snaps
by Scotty's
Summary: What is Ulquiorra had killed Orihime instead of bringing her to Hueco Mundo? Responce to the BFC challenge for January? Several character deaths, not really for the kids.


*Don't own bleach. Not me and chances are, not you either. If you do, I apologize profusely for bastardizing your chosen form of art. Course it begs the question as to why you are here...*

_This is a response to a challenge, so although it is short, i hope you will take the time to read and review. I had a 6000 word cap, which meant i had to cut out a scene that i really wanted to include, Fuzzibunniez I hope you're happy :P_

_I warn you righthere and now, I kill Orihime, and Rukia, and it's not pretty, although at the request of someone else, I toned it down a few levels. Violence throughout, but I don't think I went overboard. Review anyway, whether you liked it or not._

**What if Ulquiorra decided to kill Inoue Orihime in the passage, instead of entrapping her in Aizen's plans?**

"This is not a request, it's an order," Ulquiorra made sure there was no doubt as to what he expected her answer to be. Orihime however, had a very different reaction.

"No," was the whisper that slipped from her lips. "No. No. No. No."

This was unbelievable to Ulquiorra. It was incredible that a mere human dared to even speak back to him. "What did you just say?"

While he had both heard and understood the whimpers crawling from her throat, he had a hard time wrapping his sadistic mind around the fact that his plan, had not gone according to plan. Oh well, maybe it's for the best. "You might want to close your eyes. I'm going to have to show that boy a sight that he will never forget, and I'm afraid, if you see what's about to happen, the mere sight of it will make you sick. If you are obedient from here on, I won't induce any pain when I carve you up."

The fright manifested itself in absolute paralysis. Orihime could close her eyes, even if she had wanted to. Up until now, her concern had been all for her two injured escorts. They might have been brought out of a critical condition, had Orihime been alive for even five seconds more. Ulquiorra gripped her skull with his left hand, and though, in the instant that he squeezed, he saw her eye pulse in shock, he couldn't stop himself from crushing the right half of her face. Her life was extinguished in an instant. The same instant that he had the thought, No, I guess the heart isn't in here.

____

Kurosaki Ichigo woke up in remarkable pain. His body was riddled with injuries, and the smell of blood was so strong. He felt like puking, it was that bad. His vision began to clear, and though he still saw red, he also saw Rukia, sleeping on the door of his closet. And then it hit him. He wasn't just seeing red, his room was red. Rukia wasn't sleeping, she was dead, a fist sized hole in her chest, right in the center. He tried to move, but the pain seized up his side, forcing him to lie straight on his bed. Up until the point where he opened his eyes towards the ceiling, not a sound came from the young man. When he saw his orange haired friend, pinned to his ceiling with his zanpakto, arms hanging, as if reaching out to him, Ichigo screamed. He screamed, he cried, he sobbed. And he couldn't move off the bed. His legs had been tied down, and his torso was in the throes of spasm that was beginning to interfere with his breathing. But it didn't really matter anymore. Ichigo Kurosaki's mind shut down, and his inner world experienced earthquakes and rain induced floods that threatened to level everything.

"King, are you gonna take this shit? King. KING!"

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm..." Ichigo's avatar kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. The pain was irrelevant, the memory burned, and the knowledge that he had failed was tearing him apart. Hichigo, however, was not so effected. In fact, he was always enraged. But for the first time, both Ichigo and his inner hollow were on exactly the same page. Ichigo was so enraged, that morality, and common sense were not even a background anymore.

"Hey, King, you want me to help you here? Come on, I think I can take us to Hueco Mundo. Come on, let's go rip his hea..." He never got to finish his graphic description of violence against the hollow with green tears, because Ichigo had grabbed his throat and squeezed until nothing could come out. As he was lifted off his feet, he gasped for breath, thought what you breath in someone's consciousness, neither of them knew or cared.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him." Ichigo kept repeating the phrase, only now, his tone and volume began increasing in severity. Hichigo, was now afraid. He was being absorbed into Ichigo, and although he struggled, he was nowhere near being able to breathe anytime soon. Although he was going to get exactly what he wanted out of Ichigo, this wasn't how he wanted things to go. He never imagined that Ichigo could be this strong. As the last of his inner hollow was absorbed by Ichigo, in a scatter of blue, Ichigo's eyes went bright yellow, and his inner world, crumbled.

_____

Urahara Kisuke had been worried when he felt the strange reiatsu. But he took his time getting to Ichigo's house because he knew who else resided there. When he felt that man release his own reiatsu and then disappear, he decided it was time to hurry. Unfortunately, he was far too late. The side of the building had been blown away, revealing the inside rooms in detail. Isshin Kurosaki was downstairs, burned and bleeding, bunched over his two daughters, who were also unconscious. Looking up, Urahara discovered that Ichigo's room was still intact. And the gruesome reiatsu emanating from it reeked of an arrancar. Stepping lightly into the room, he saw the two bodies and a familiar reiatsu flowing through the room. Urahara Kisuke had felt it before, though not as strong, when he resurrected Kurosaki Ichigo's shinigami powers. He had felt it when Ichigo had begun to change into a hollow. The white residue on the bed confirmed what had happened, Kurosaki Ichigo had released his inner hollow. The fact that Zangetsu had been left in the ceiling, pinning a lifeless body of someone he loved, disturbed Urahara to no end. It meant that he wasn't thinking rationally. The evidence pointed to Ichigo as having perpetrated a cero against his father, and then blowing a hole into the side of his own house. Urahara couldn't stay here any longer, and there was no doubt that this had been a massacre of horrific proportions, one that had broken any sanity Ichigo had left.

"Damn. Kurosaki-kun, what have you done to yourself."

_____

Ichigo stood in the opening of a garguanta, unsure of how he had gotten here, but very sure of the fact that this place felt really good. The latent energy hanging in the air, the smell of blood buried in the sand. The new Kurosaki Ichigo really liked this place. As he stared out towards the edge of the desert, he saw the colossal white building in the distance that was his real target. He was done playing the hero, he was done letting his friends die, and he was done with Aizen Sousuke. He had fought to defend others, he had protected his friends and complete strangers, and he had helped both Seireitei, and the real world long enough.

"It's time for Ichigo to get what he wants," he chuckled to himself, his voice deep and menacing. "Come out, come out wherever you are. Little arrancar, I'll end your pain."

He flexed his right hand a few times, feeling that something was missing. "Almost forgot about you, old man. Ban-Kai."

There was a sound like a thunderclap, and while zangetsu crumbled and disappeared from its position in Ichigo's room, a black sword appeared in his hand. "I won't tolerate any resistance now. You will obey my every order, or I will snap you in half and abandon you. Or perhaps I will just take you in like I did that other guy, after all, that worked out well."

With no response, he took it as informed consent. Starting to chuckle at the white shikakusho formed around him, he raised his newly formed Tensa Zangetsu and pointed it at the structure before him, "This is going to be a blast."

_____

"I don't know what's going on," Nnoitra shouted. "How the hell should I know? It killed Zommari and that freaking bastard with the two heads with a single hit. I don't know what the fuck he thinks he's a-doin, but I want a piece of him."

"I'm coming too," came the deep voice of Yammy Rialgo. Grimmjow and Luppi also stepped forward, though both remained silent. Since Ulquiorra was about to step forward as well, Aizen took immediate charge with an instantaneous release of his immense reiatsu. Raising himself from his throne before his remaining 8 espada, he began, "Ulquiorra, you will be taking charge of Los Noches. Harribel, Barragan, Stark. You will accompany me to the real world, it's time to create the King's Key. Deal with this as you see fit Ulquiorra."

With a snap of his fingers, Tousen opened the portal of garguanta to the real world, and Aizen, Tousen, and Gin walked to the world beyond.

"I don't know what you think you are doing here Grimmjow, but go with them to eradicate this intruder. The four of you should leave immediately. He is probably the human boy, but we don't know how strong his companions are, or where they are. Do not leave any of them alive."

"Obviously not," Nnoitra called out as he flew towards the last known location of the intruder, Grimmjow, Luppi, and Yammy following behind. When they arrived with the ripping of sonido, they found a single adversary awaiting them. Ichigo had picked up one of the privarone espada by the neck to finish him, but tossed him aside when the four espada appeared.

"Finally, we can have some fun. This trash is worthless." Launching himself at Nnoitra, he met and drove back the 5th espada. Drawing his black sword back, the effect pushed Nnoitra into the ground until sand covered his feet. Grimmjow had thought to jump in but had been ordered otherwise as had the other two espada. Nnoitra wanted the strong one for himself. But since it was the human boy, Grimmjow wanted him for himself, but seeing his superior being pushed so hard made him wonder if he had underestimated this boy, after all, he looked different now. His cloak was white now, and that grin on his face, it was disturbing, even to the avatar of destruction.

"Looks like you brought everyone except the one I wanted. Now I'm going to have to look for that green emo kid by myself. Can't you get any stronger?" Ichigo said, unleashing a massive store of reiatsu, making the fifth espada nearly collapse under the pressure. "Can't you live a little? Use that height of yours."

"Pray, Santa Teresa," slipped from his lips, straining just to exhale without falling down. As his resurreccion took shape, Ichigo started to laugh maniacally. His six arms, each holding a scythe, tried to extend, but found themselves still straining against the pressure. Ichigo stopped laughing just long enough to complain, in a serious voice, "That's it? You piece of shit. Getsuga Tensho."

The massive black crescent appeared from the black zangetsu and smashed through all of the weapons straining against his own and sliced right through the hierro of the mid-class espada. From his new position, face up in the sand, he watched his enemy walk over his body before blacking out, and later to die of his wounds. The remaining espada, and Grimmjow watched him head towards him and recognized his eyes. He was far beyond the pain of a hollow, or the strength of any shinigami. His were the eyes of the insane. And though each of them reached for their swords, only Grimmjow managed to draw his. Luppi didn't have time to reach his, and Yammy's head rolled when his hand gripped the hilt. Grimmjow just stood there as Ichigo put his blade to his throat and whispered, "Hey there Grimmjow, not so fun this time? Lucky for you, I don't think you helped kill her."

"Wha..." Was all that escaped from Grimmjow before Zangetsu scrapped across his neck, killing the former espada quickly, and mercilessly. Ichigo had bigger fish to fry, and feeling the mass of reiatsu coming for him, he formed a smile. Finally, the one hollow he wanted to fight. The one with green tears. 'I'll make him cry for real this time' Ichigo thought, with more malice than he ever harbored before. And this time, Ulquiorra didn't leave his hands in his pockets when he encountered Ichigo, he knew that the reiatsu engulfing him was very dark, almost hollow, and massive, bigger than his own even. He exploded into motion bringing his own reiatsu forward and sharpening his zanpakto's edge, finding Ichigo's shadow the only thing his attacks were slicing. This boy before him was taunting him, "I still don't know your name Hollow."

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, if that makes a difference to you. I know yours however, Kurosaki Ichigo, because that girl screamed it up until her lungs stopped moving," he prodded, trying to make the young man lose control like he had against Yammy Rialgo in the real world. But this time, Ichigo didn't have to hold anything back, and the rage just released more foul reiatsu.

'This time,' Ichigo thought almost whimsically, 'I'm really going to take my time.'

______

All the while that Ichigo had been fighting and taking his revenge for his friends, Karakura town was in shambles. Byakuya, Kenpachi, Unohana, and Mayuri were all present as Ichigo had been presumed dead, and no rescue party was needed. The fraccion battles went much easier on the shinigami because of it, and the matchups for the three top espada were placed with Byakuya Kuchiki facing Barragan, Harribel facing Kenpachi, and Kyoraku facing off against the Primera. Though they fought hard, not one of the espada were able to get the upper hand in the battle before the Vizard made their appearance. It wasn't long before all three had fallen, all from the swords of the shinigami. As the fires of the Head-Captain's Ryujin Jakka died down around the three traitors, new battles began, this time Komamua and Hisagi faced the blind Tousen, Shinji against Aizen and Love fighting Gin alongside Hiyori. But the battle against Tousen resulted in his death, where instead, Gin had already heavily injured his opponents and started going after the other vizard. Just as Shinji was about to release his bankai, the ripping sound of Guarganta screamed through the air.

Standing in the opening, in a white cloak that was saturated in blood, stood Ichigo, holding something in his left hand and his bankai in his right. Aizen turned to see what had appeared, and raised an eyebrow in regard to the sight.

"Well, well, Ryoka boy, it seems you have more skill than I credit you for. Have you found your path in Hueco Mundo from Kisuke Urahara?"

"Aizen, I have a present for you, " Ichigo said, tossing the head of the forth espada, horribly mutilated at Aizen, who catches the offering with no sign of disgust. "Take a good look, cause he died for your bloodlust. Allow me to show you mine. Aizen, I'm not the boy you dominated in the Seireitei, I'm your personal God of Death."

While Aizen smiled at the pun, Ichigo had cracked a malicious grin and had raised his hand in front of his face to pull down his mask. When he had finally brought it into existence, he parted the sharp teeth of the red and white mask to scream in his hollowfied voice, "RESURRECCION."

Aizen had since stopped smiling as the reiatsu in the air started to become visible, not just paralleling his own, but starting to dominate it. It was dark, and angry, and it moved like thousands of whips. Once the air had cleared, the surrounding shinigami gaped at the new appearance of Ichigo. He had bands of orange hair at his wrists, hips and ankles. The hair on his head was growing and finally stopped just before his knees, still a bright orange color. His fingers and toes were all tipped with vicious looking claws. The most imposing feature of them all was the mask, of red and white, with two horns from the forehead. And then the wave of reiatsu, menacing and so evil that most of the lieutenants and even Hitsuguya and Soifon had to kneel before it. Aizen called out his zanpakto, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Ha. Haha. Hahahahaha." Ichigo had begun to laugh so hysterically that his mask was opening and closing with his own mouth. "Your zanpakto is useless against me Aizen. You depend on control of a person's mind through use of hypnosis, so what makes you think I'm even looking right now? My mask filters everything that I see. And I can barely see you right now Aizen. You're like an insect on the ground. One you don't even notice that you've stepped on..."

He had hardly finished speaking when the thrum of sonido was heard and Ichigo appeared in front of Aizen to kick him in the midriff, firing him towards the ground at high speed. Screaming with the sound of his mask distorting his voice, "Where are you going Aizen? Don't you want to kill me too? Don't you want to butcher my body? Come on."

Again and again Ichigo kicked Aizen like he was nothing more than a rag doll, never giving him the chance to gather his reiatsu, or to attempt any sort of kido. Even Aizen could not keep up with this type of tremendous speed and power. Old man Yamamoto was beginning to have trouble following the movements of this unique young man. After a few more physical shots, Ichigo was becoming bored. He had wanted to see this man suffer, and all he was doing was blocking, and trying to dodge. Ichigo wasn't going to let him release his bankai, he was going to finish this immediately. As Ichigo's foot connected one last time with Aizen's chest, Ichigo grabbed the head of his wearied opponent, not allowing the impact to send him off again.

"Are you finally ready to fight me for real, or should we keep this up?"

"Aizen, you seem to take lightly the fact that I'm stronger than you now. Is this funny to you?"

"Stronger? Strength implies that you have sustainable power. I think we both know that your power is too much for that feeble body of yours. There is a limit isn't there? How long? A day at the most? And how long has past since I had her killed? 12 hours? Soon that power will fail you, and I will simply continue with my plan. You cannot hope to defeat me using your body as a weapon, and your zanpakto is no longer with the corpse of my former espada. What will you do Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Aizen, I am my sword, " Ichigo replied as the maniacal laughter began again. And a black katana appeared in his hand. "Only weak insects like you need to worry about where your sword is. Let me show you true power of a god. Getsuga..."

As the black energy charged in his zanpakto, the hand holding Aizen's head began to glow a bright red. And the surrounding shinigami could not believe their eyes or ears when as Ichigo completed a massive attack with Zangetsu and released another wave of energy with Cero, Aizen was heard to whisper, "I've done it at..."

"...Tensho," As quickly as those last words of the traitor had escaped his lips, the powers of a hollow and zanpakto collided, blinding all who were near them. When the dust began to fade, all that could be seen was Aizen's body, severed from it's nerve center and bleeding profusely, and his head, still ablaze from the burning heat of Ichigo's Cero, falling to the earth. At last, the rebellion was over for Aizen, and all of the worlds. However, no one rejoiced, no one laughed, and no one congratulated the victor. No one had won this battle. Although Aizen was now dead, and the thought for dead shinigami representative was standing before them laughing inside that mask of his, they could all feel it inside them, even the Vizard. Kurosaki Ichigo had given up his life to take on his power and to avenge Orihime and Rukia. Even Chad, now standing on the ground below knew in his heart that his friend could never rejoin normal society. He reeked. Just like the espada or other hollows, he stank of death.

"What? Have all of you lost your minds? He's dead. I killed him. Me. I avenged her. He killed her and I killed him. I KILLED HIM."

"Yes, we can see that Kurosaki Ichigo. Stand down at once." came the command from the Captain-Commander.

"I don't think I will, you see, there's one MORE, " as he screamed the last word, Zangetsu, almost magically, appeared in the neck of Ichimaru Gin, who had been standing a small distance away. "There, now we're all done. Why aren't you happy? Byakuya, you were always a prick, but come on, he killed Rukia. I fixed that. All of you were betrayed by that son of a bitch and now he's gone. COME ON. SHOW SOME FUCKING GRATITUDE."

"Or what, Ichigo. Will you kill us too? You went too far Ichigo. You didn't have to fight alone."

"Yoruichi's right Ichigo. We are all happy to be freed of Aizen, but what now? He was right, that power has a timed limit. And it's almost up." Ukitake added.

"That was my decision. And I made it for all of you."Ichigo's anger had caused them all to look away. Even Captain Kuchiki's pride would not let him look this man in the eye. They were all ashamed. Ashamed that a human boy had to take their stand for them. That a human boy was now relegated to having lived only a few year. Ashamed that in the war they had fought, the innocent who depended on their protection had suffered so badly. Now angry and hurt, not one of hem had the strength to stand and bring attention to what he had become, to the monster that had wrapped it's cocoon over his body. They didn't have to. Ichigo's reiatsu was becoming unstable as his mental focus collapsed. His mask was hiding the tears falling from his face, and the hurt that he felt, but they all knew. His time was up, and there was no way to stop it.

"Help...me," The whimper was so quiet, only the closest captains heard, but as for how, none could answer, even if they had. Only the old man behind all the rest had the courage to do what must be done. Using shunpo, he stepped forward, appearing to go just to the right of the young masked man, and as quickly as he could, so fast not even another captain could see, he swiped his zanpakto through the neck of Kurosaki Ichigo. "Thank you."

And as his body faded into ash, and a single tear fell from the old man's eyes, the whisper of "Thank you, young one," could not be heard by another living soul, and yet echo'd the emotions of all of them.


End file.
